


Let Them Watch.

by fearless_seas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ass Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: “People are staring!”





	Let Them Watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Another ship that it is my first time writing for! I hope you enjoy. Anonymous requested this one.

          If there is one thing Daniel loves more than racing: it is Marcus’s ass. Specifically grabbing it. Occasionally his hand will slip into his back pocket, but, most often, he’ll sneak his palm straight down from the small of back until he reaches it… 

          This night it takes only thirty-seconds before Daniel grabs his ass for the first time of the evening. The bar is loud, but not enough that they cannot hear each other over the music. It’s dim, it’s dark and the bass pulses through the ribs in his chest. Marcus sense it right before he steals his seat nestled in a stool of the counter. 

          “Daniel!”, he hisses, reaching back to slap his hand away. 

          “What?”, he sounds confused and adds a clever but childish pout to his lip. 

          “You’re touching my ass again!”

          “Am I?”

          Marcus slaps his forehead with a frantic gesture, “Yes!”

          “Oh.”

          Less than an hour later, Marcus gets up to use the bathroom and his first thought was: _is someone trying to grab my phone from my pocket?_  He whips around with his fist clenched only to see Daniel seated there with his hand absently raised to his behind. “Daniel,” he is stern, raising a brow on his forehead while crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. 

          The shadowed curls are hanging in his eyes when he peers upwards to him. “Huh?”, he replies innocently. 

          “My. Ass.”

          “Right.”

          Then the hand moves away almost in a retreated manner. It happens so often that Marcus believes it is strange when it _doesn’t_ happen. But race day they’re both standing there with the sun in their eyes, the anthem ringing and, of course, Daniel’s finger tip hooking the edge of his uniform. 

          Marcus leans over, presses his lips to his ear, “Everything is going to see!”

          But Daniel wears a specific expression as he simpers to him, a seductively glow twinkling at the edge of his eyes underneath the soft beat of his eyelashes. Marcus swallows, clenches his teeth together and the sun appears to ignite all the little freckles peppering his nose. The splash of light looms over each lively lock on his forehead. A part of him is disappointed when the hand eventually moves away and returns to the hip it came from. Marcus turns away but out of the corner it is there: the sly, devious smile of pride. 

          It feels unnatural, but Marcus does it anyways. It’s an evening striding through the city streets with Daniel’s elbow hooked in his. He shifts the hand off of his shoulder to cup his ass through the fabric of his jeans. Daniel immediately gasps, a part of him jumps and his cheeks flush as a few pedestrians turn their eyes to and quickly away. 

          “What are you doing?”, he breathes, throat tight and wavering. 

          “Nothing,” the response is timid and controlled at best. 

          “People are staring!”

          But Marcus does something uncharacteristic here, he gives it a squeeze before shifting his palm to the cusp of his hip. It is the soft feel of intertwined fingers and breath. Arms that feel of warmth and scents of home. Love that senses as summer nights do. 

          To him, he whispers, “Let them watch.” And it is as meaningful as the stars of city light before them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, comment or at least Kudos. Thank you, I respond to each one. I hope you enjoyed, I am still taking requests over at my Tumblr @pieregasly


End file.
